Lover Boy
by Astate
Summary: Ma première OS song, coécrite avec Gluttony sur une traduction de la chanson de l'arcenciel. Royed à la clé


Lover Boy

J'avais déjà trop bu. Je le savais. Je n'aurais pas du le regarder. Pas si longtemps. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, brûlant d'un feu intérieur. Je sentais qu'il me dévorait du regard. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Pourtant, sa langue effleurant discrètement ses lèvres était on ne peut plus explicite.

_Il fait chaud, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu veux me tester_

_Rêves-en jusqu'à cette nuit, laisse toi porter par la vie,  
Ce soir, je veux ton sang_

Je baisse les yeux, la peur et le désir se mêlent dans mon esprit. J'ai peur. Trop peur pour rester. Je tente de me lever, de monter, mais vacille. Et toi, tu me rattrapes par le bras. Mon cœur bondit, tandis que tu m'attires contre toi. Contre ta poitrine ivre de chaleur, je le sens. Tu glisses ton doigt contre mon cou pour relever ma tête.

_Je reçois un profond choc électrique, à présent je te capture  
Nous nous embrassons, I'm a lover boy _

Tes lèvres sont douces et chaudes, comment résister ? Non, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas… je te repousse à contrecœur. J'ai mal en y pensant, mon cœur se déchire, mais je ne peux t'aimer. Je me raccroche à la réalité, je m'en veux. Même le bois de la chaise à laquelle je me raccroche est chaud. Je veux m'enfuir d'ici. Ailleurs, n'importe où. Je m'avance comme si je tombais, m'appuyant une table pour ne pas sombrer. J'ai vraiment trop bu. Mais j'atteins l'escalier et commence à monter d'un pas vacillant et résolu à la fois ; loin de toi.

_La solitude se répand mais c'est une erreur  
_

En haut, c'est le silence, un peut de paix. Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que je glisse contre la porte. Je reprends mon souffle. Dormir, peut-être…

_Je me demande si ce soir tu me donneras ton cœur si fragile  
_

Je ne peux pas. J'ai mal pour toi, j'essaye de ne pas y penser, je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je me renfonce dans les draps, essaye de dormir. Impossible. Je… ne veux… pas…

_Ce soir, notre sang va s'agiter_

J'entends des pas monter l'escalier. Je rouvre les yeux. Je suis sûr que c'est toi ; je ne veux pas. J'espère que ces pas vifs sont ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Laisse-moi.

Ces pas s'arrêtent devant ma porte. Je me suis relevé. Je sens ta présence, comme si la chaleur de ton corps me provenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne veux pas.

Et pourtant, je me lève, m'approche, et tourne lentement la poignée. Je ne te regarde pas, cachant ma peur sous un masque d'indifférence.

_Cette fausse désinvolture qui te vient du ciel semble vouloir rester jusqu'à la fin  
Mais je vais en briser les limites, 'cause I'm a lover boy_

_ Je ferais tout pour t'attirer, ta timidité disparaîtra  
Tu seras sous mon emprise, I'm a lover boy _

Tu entres et claques violemment la porte derrière toi. Je ne peux y croire, je ne te reconnais plus, toi si droit et parfait, ton regard résolu me perce de ton désir. Je ne peux plus me cacher.

Tu t'approches encore de moi, je sens ton souffle contre mon cou. D'un geste violent, sans me retenir, tu me pousses sur le lit derrière moi. Tu m'accompagnes dans ma chute en attrapant ma chemise, tes mains la déboutonnent, je sens ta respiration s'accélérer contre mon cou et me mors la lèvre inférieure tandis que tu arraches ma chemise.

_Ne soit pas timide, montre moi ton amour ! Montre moi ton amour !  
Ne soit pas si ignorant, montre moi tes couleurs ! Montre moi tes couleurs!  
Ne me laisse pas croire tes mensonges ! Tes mensonges !_

_Reste ce soir, cette nuit, toute la nuit !_

Tu ne m'as rien épargné. Ma peau à l'air libre, mon corps tout entier exposé à ton regard, je me retiens de trembler. Sous mes doigts, je sens le tissu de ma chemise maintenant déchirée. L'air dans la pièce est froid, mais ce n'est pas cela qui me fait trembler. Je sens ton regard m'explorer, tu savoures d'avance ta victoire. Je le sais, je le sens, le souffle te manque déjà. J'ai peur, peur de toi, peur de la chaleur qui monte en moi, contre moi.

_Tonight, shacking !  
Tonight, shacking the blood !_

Son regard brûlant, ses lèvres entrouvertes, je sens son désir monter. Je tente de fermer mon esprit, je ne veux pas lui céder, je ne veux pas de ce désir qui s'empare de moi.

_Je reçois un profond choc électrique, à présent je te capture  
Nous nous embrassons, I'm a lover boy _

Je le sens tout contre moi, ses lèvres brûlantes me dévorent avec passion. Je ne peux plus m'enfuir, il est trop tard, il ne me laissera plus partir. Je suis au point de non retour, je ne peux que lutter.

_J'abandonne, la coupe est pleine  
J'aurais pourtant bien aimé te décoincer, I'm a lover boy ! _

Je sens les dernières barrières tomber. Tes lèvres effleurent la peau de mon cou et commencent à descendre inexorablement. Je sens le cœur me manquer. Mais je ne veux pas. Je serre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, pour ne pas céder. Ta langue contre la peau de mon torse me taquine comme pour me faire sortir de mes derniers retranchements. Je me force à respirer lentement, à garder le contrôle de moi. Je sais qu'il sent mon cœur battre contre mes côtes comme moi je sens son souffle chaud qui glisse plus bas, toujours plus bas. Mais je ne veux pas. Je me jure de lui résister jusqu'au bout, le seul honneur qui me reste.

_Cette fausse désinvolture qui te vient du ciel semble vouloir rester jusqu'à la fin  
Mais je vais en briser les limites 'cause I'm a lover boy._

Tu es allé trop loin, je sens la pression monter en moi. Je sens tes lèvres plus que jamais, tu te saisis de moi… Je me retiens de gémir, mes mains se crispent et se resserrent sur le tissu dans mon effort pour ne pas réagir. J'ai comme un gout de fer dans la bouche. Je comprends alors que je me suis mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Les yeux fermés, je sens mon corps entier répondre à l'appel. Je ne peux plus résister, je le sais.

Je pensais naïvement pouvoir résister, comme si j'étais de taille… maintenant, je ne pouvais que m'abandonner ; un gémissement franchit mes lèvres, d'autant plus intense qu'il avait été retenu.

_Je ferais tout pour t'attirer, ta timidité disparaîtra  
Tu seras sous mon emprise, I'm a lover boy _

Je cède corps et âme à tes caresses. Puisque tout faux semblant est vain ; puisque je ne peux plus de résister ; je préfère m'enivrer du plaisir que tu me procures. Je ne me retiens plus de crier. Je me laisse aller dans la danse que tu mènes. Dans un mouvement convulsif, je me raccroche à tes cheveux. Mes doigts tremblants se glissent entre tes mèches sombres avec une tendresse maladroite. Je me sens près de jouir, je ne sais plus qu'une chose : Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes.

Pour cette nuit au moins, je m'abandonne à toi…

_I'm a Lover Boy._


End file.
